


Class is over

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Meeting new people under special circumstances.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 20





	Class is over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
> The beginning of this fic has been written at least a month ago, and has been sitting in the back of my PC ever since (it has a lot of siblings too btw). It's fluff cause we need some happiness in those gloomy times.  
> It's a part of Ever Since I Met You series.  
> Enjoy! <3

He could feel at least three pairs of eyes, drilling holes into the back of his head. It didn’t take a genius to know exactly why he had their attention, why they couldn’t stop stealing glances at him, why he felt as though he was sitting on a display, for everyone to see. There was no way they had even the slightest idea why he was there.

After all, what could be the reason for Ethan Ramsey being in the halls of the medical school?

As it turned out, they wouldn’t have to wait long to find out. A sound of chairs moving against the floor could be heard, along with the increasing amount of voices, talking as the class ended. Seconds later, the door flew open and a hoard of students started pouring out of the room, dispersing in various directions. He was standing near the side of the room, checking his watch when his body was slammed against the wall, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his neck. If he could have protested, he probably would have, but he suddenly found his lips preoccupied. Ethan’s instincts kicked in, instantly knowing who he had his arms full of, his hands stroking her back softly, falling deeply into their closeness.

“I missed you.” Claire muttered when they separated, her smile getting wider by the second, a familiar shiver running down her spine as he held her securely close to him. He nudged her nose with his, smirk pulling on his lips.

“Likewise, Miss Herondale.”

He had an amused look on his face when she leaned back to take in his appearance. They haven’t seen each other for two weeks due to him attending a conference in Denver. It was the first time they were away from one another for that long since they met and after six days it became apparent that it would be difficult for both of them. The amount of work definitely helped, but every sliver of free time came with an irresistible itch to reach for their phone and communicate somehow.

“Come on, let’s get out of here before one of my teachers decides to pull you in for a lecture.” She teased, pulling on his hand to drag him down the hall an out the building.

It was a bright day. Rays of sunshine hit his back, warming him up, almost as much as the feel of her hand in the back pocket of his pants, the notion putting ideas and images in his head, despite the look on her face with which she tried to seem innocent. His own hand was resting on her shoulder blade, rubbing lazy circles against the fabric of her shirt.

“Since you don’t have any classes for the next three days, I thought we could get out of town. A road trip if you will.” He suggested, nudging her forehead with his nose, a smile she couldn’t see lighting up his face.

“Okay, first of all, I love the idea. But second, and what I love even more, is how much effort you put into finding out when I don’t have classes so you could steal me away from the world.” Claire’s eyes sparkled mischievously as she turned around, pulling him to the side of the sidewalk so they could just stop and stare at each other. She stood on the tips of her toes so her lips could brush against his teasingly. “If you wanted me all to yourself, you could have just asked. I’m more than willing to participate in… whatever activity you have planned.” Her fingers brushed his locks away from his forehead affectionately, pulling on the ends with a playful wink. “Like knitting or baking.”

“What I have in mind requires you to be entirely focused on what you want. And it involves hardly any fabric, so your clothes would be a mere distraction.” Their eyes locked onto one another, a silent battle of who would break the contact first. She always won, claiming that years and years of practice with her brother in that exact discipline made her an unbeatable champion.

“My, my, Dr. Ramsey! I would never take you for a man to talk about such things in public!” her hand made contact with his arm, squeezing his muscles through the thin material of his shirt for a short moment. The warmth of her touch spread a wave of heat down his limb, reaching the very far end of his body, making him come alive.

“I meant swimming, Miss Herondale. Whatever else would be on your mind?” he pretended to be shocked, but they both knew he was just teasing her. It was a game they were both playing, both of them excellent players, worthy opponents for the other. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling their bodies flush against one another, a quiet groan escaping him.

“I know _exactly_ what I want, Dr. Ramsey. And it has nothing to do with swimming.” She muttered, pressing their lips together in a heated, albeit short kiss. His grip on her tightened, lifting off the ground, her feet dangling above the sidewalk by a few inches.

It was in that exact moment that a stranger bumped into them, sending them both onto the nearest wall. He shielded her from the impact, recklessly reaching out towards the wall with his left hand to break their fall. If he was standing nearby and looking at the situation from aside, he would call himself an idiot for doing something so stupid. It was a recipe for a disaster, but in that particular moment he couldn’t possible put himself outside his position long enough to decide what he should do, which led to where they were now.

At the hospital.

He was sitting on the bed, cursing under his breath. Claire was seated in a chair, next to him, running soothing circles on the back of his palm. Every time he got distracted by her touch, long enough to forget about pain and sheer annoyance at the fact that he was a patient when he should be a doctor.

“You’re going to run a hole in your mind if your thoughts keep racing in there like that.” She nudged his knee with hers, smiling sympathetically. She got why he was upset; she would be too. They were the same in that sense. The thought of having her hand immobilized for upcoming weeks would drive her mad. Fortunately for him, he didn’t have to go through this alone.

The door opened quietly, then closed, followed by the sound of the footsteps that approached them. Ethan looked up from Claire’s face, scoffing when he saw who joined them. She turned around in her seat, curious after his reaction.

An older man was standing in the middle of the room, a teasing smile on his lips as he looked between the pair in front of him. Claire had only a faint clue as to who it was, but soon enough, her doubts were diminished.

“It takes a literal accident for you to introduce me to her. I’m disappointed in you, Ethan.” The man chuckled, and from the tone of his speech, she immediately recognized him as Naveen, Ethan’s mentor and what seemed to be his only friend besides Jenner.

“Believe me, I would much rather have you two meet over dinner and wine.” He winced in pain, gritting his teeth together as another sharp tug shot up his arm. Claire stood up, extending her hand towards the older man.

“It’s very nice to meet you…?”

“Naveen, please. You are the first person to get through that thick skull of his, Miss Herondale.” He said, grinning at the younger man on the bed.

“Claire is absolutely fine, Naveen. He talks about you all the time.” They shook their hands firmly, sharing warm smiles.

“That’s funny, I was about to say the same thing about you.”

The two of them laughed, leaving Ethan to observe them. Of course, if he could choose, he would have them meet somewhere that didn’t involve a broken wrist, but the feel he got from them interacting ensured him in what he already knew. Those two would be great friends, teasing him at any given occasion without a doubt too, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

\----------

One year later

\----------

The smell of coffee hit his nose as he entered the shop, immediately spotting the two of them in the far corner of the room. Three cups of coffee on the table meant that he didn’t have to make a detour to get one for himself, instead aiming his steps towards his companions and eventually taking a seat next to his wife. His lips touched her forehead in a tender, although not long enough kiss, before nodding towards their mutual friend.

“You two working together must be hell. How many times have you caught yourself wanting to reach out to one another today?” Naveen grinned, taking a sip of his drink. Claire shook her head, claiming that she had enough self-control to keep her hands to herself.

“Unlike Ethan, who’s hand I had to slap away from my waist at least three times today. And here I was, thinking that ethics were his main priority.” She mused, smiling lightly at him, a tender sliver of emotion in her gaze. He laced their fingers together, running his thumb over the skin of her palm.

“ _You’re_ my main priority. And don’t you forget it.” he emphasized his point, looking directly at her with a serious expression. She nodded, pulling her hand out of his grasp so she could squeeze the tip of his nose with her two fingers teasingly. Naveen laughed at their playful banter, pride swelling in his chest.

“I can’t wait for you two to break the news in the hospital. That building won’t be able to handle it.” He sipped his coffee, deep in his thoughts for a short moment. A teasing grin broke out on his face, his index finger tapping against his chin. “I won’t mind though; the gossip will be out of this world.”


End file.
